


The Living Become the Dead

by still_lycoris



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Angst, Gen, Paranoia, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Avon and Vila find a skeleton as they try to sneak into Federation base. Vila isn't pleased. Avon isn't surprised.





	

They found the skeleton when Vila tripped over it.

He gave a very childish yelp and grabbed Avon’s arm. Avon gave him one of his withering looks but allowed Vila to get his feet before shaking him off.

“I don’t like this,” Vila said. “I want to go back. We’re never going to get in this way!”

“It will open out,” Avon said. “Don’t be ridiculous, Vila. Orac said the tunnel would lead into the base where Dayna and Soolin will let us in. There’s nothing to be scared of.”

“There’s a skeleton right there! _Right there!_ ”

“There’s really no need to be afraid of skeletons, Vila. It’s the living you should worry about.”

“Oh yeah? It’s a sign that one of the living became dead down here, I think that’s a bit worrying!”

“We’ll all become the dead someday, Vila.”

Vila gave him a look and started muttering about machines and cold people who had no sense of self-preservation these days. Avon stepped carefully over the tumble of bones, wondering about the person that it had belonged to. Had they seen it coming, whatever had happened to them?

They were likely a fool if they hadn’t.

These days, Avon was always expecting some betrayal.

And he suspected that the living would become the dead far sooner than they would like.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas 2016


End file.
